


Target 3: Fred & Draco

by Lollygagger



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Harry, Flirty Draco, Flirty Fred, Flirty Harry, Flustered Ron, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Harry has brought reinforcements, Ron may die out of frustration soon.Hermione says that's only because he's dramatic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659358
Kudos: 303
Collections: koylic





	Target 3: Fred & Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope that there is someone reading this that was there the first time this was posted, if not I may cry a little.  
> Just one?  
> Logically I know I won't get you all back but I would like at least one, makes me feel like I haven't gone mad in these notes.

Target 3: Fred & Draco

Ron and Harry sat outside quietly enjoying the scenery.

Well, _Harry_ was enjoying the scenery, Ron was waiting for Charlie to suddenly appear and flirt with Harry some more.

But he hadn’t shown up yet; yet.

“Hi, Harry.”

Ron groaned, “Not you too.”

Fred frowned, “Damn, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Harry shrugged, “Don’t know, don’t mind him though. Come sit with me.”

Fred glanced at Ron as he sat down and smirked,

“I prefer it when you sit on me Harry, but I suppose this’ll do.”

Ron gagged, “Stop. Please.”

“Oh don’t be so prude won won.”  
  


“Shut up!” Ron hissed embarrassed by his older brother, “And I’m not a prude.”

“Of course you are Weasley.”

Ron jumped up, “What the bloody hell is that wanker doing here!”  
  


He shouted as he pointed furiously at Draco who smirked and sat next to Harry.

Harry smiled, “Hello handsome.”

Draco didn’t reply and chose to simply snog Harry for a bit.

The two of them stifled their laughter as Ron sputtered behind them.

“What am I the next-door neighbor?” Fred demanded.

Draco smiled, “No, just impatient.” Then gave Fred a kiss as well.

Ron screamed as he ran inside screaming for Ginny.

The three boys laughed for a good six minutes,

“And this, Potter, is why I enjoy being friends with you.”

Harry smirked, “I am fun aren’t I Malfoy.”

Hermione came out and sat next to Fred, “So you’ve done Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Draco, and now Fred.”

Harry nodded, “Yup. For George, I think I need to bring in one more person from the outside to prove my point.”

“Who?” asked Draco, “Is there someone else that’ll piss him off more than I did?”

Harry hummed, “One.” Then got up and went inside.

Draco, Fred, and Hermione figured out who it was at the same time and shouted,

“HARRY NO!”

Harry smirked, “Harry _yes_!!” then went inside.

The three exchanged worried looks,

“Well,” Began Fred, “We’re fucked.”

The others nodded.

Shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> To the new people, I bid thee a good morn! I invite you to stick around for the whole series and maybe see you later on in my newer works?  
> If not then I bid thee "a very fond farewell", and I hope you had a nice time.


End file.
